


The Alibi

by bcandii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandii/pseuds/bcandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco is once again called in for questioning on a bogus charge, the only way to prove he's innocent is for Harry to tell the truth too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little one-shot that popped into my mind and wouldn’t leave, so here it is.

“Why am I not surprised?” Came a voice as someone came through the door. Draco didn’t bother to open his eyes. He had already known it would be the redhead that questioned him.  
“Weasley, how nice to see you here.” His voice carried softly. It wasn’t the first time someone had accused him for something horrendous. As a Malfoy, it’s to be expected at least once a month to be hauled in for questioning about some unspeakable act someone had said he had done. Usually he gave his alibi and was out of here as soon as his lawyer, his best friend Blaise Zabini, showed up. Not today. Because today, giving his alibi, especially to Ronald Weasley, was… dangerous. Outing someone to one of their closest friends in an interrogation was just wrong.  
“Shut it, Malfoy. Just answer the question. Did you do it?” He wanted to snort considering he had just been thinking about ‘doing it’, but knew it wouldn’t look good for him.  
“What are the charges this time?”  
“Madam Gloria Fredrickson says you-“ Weasley cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. Draco had grown accustomed to this, as no one had a problem dragging him in, but none of them ever think he really did it. “She says you kidnapped and raped her daughter Yvette.“  
“Then the answer is definitely no, I didn’t do that horrible thing.” He knows when it gets out he’s gay then people will start accusing him for their sons, not daughters.  
“Yeah, so just give us your alibi and we’ll be done with it.” Draco forced himself not to swallow nervously.  
“Got somewhere to be, Weasley?”  
“Yeah, my sister’s wedding.” Draco stiffened. Wedding? But.. But.. Potter had said it had been called off, months and months ago. Damn, it was over a year.  
“I-“ The door slammed open.  
“Ron, you know if we’re late, Gin will kill- Shit.” He said, cursing as he looked up from fixing his tie and saw Draco. “What’s he been called in for this time?” He asked, voice tight.  
“Rape, last night, Fredrickson.” The redhead gave him the short version. The brunet paled.  
“Last night?” Ron nodded. “Shite. Let him go.” He said simply, gesturing to the magical handcuffs that had been bespelled on his wrists.  
“He hasn’t given me his alibi yet.” Ron stuttered.  
“I’m giving you his alibi. I know he’s innocent.”  
“How?” He asked, turning to the Golden Boy fully.  
“He was with me.”  
“With you? With you how?”  
“As in he was at Grimmauld Place and I don’t think you want details.” Suddenly, the Auror’s face matched his hair and he stormed out of the room. Harry sank into the chair across from the blonde. After a few minutes of silence, Harry finally spoke. “Well that’s a great way to come out to your best friend.” He grumbled.  
“And your soon-to-be-wife’s brother, no less.” Draco said, sharply, causing the brunet head to snap up.  
“What?”  
“I know about the wedding.”  
“Are you- are you jealous? Because I remember you telling me that Malfoys don’t do relationships or jealousy.”  
“We don’t, but we don’t like to be lied to either.”  
“I didn’t lie-“  
“Bullshit. You said the wedding had been called off, that the two of you weren’t seeing each other anymore.”  
“It was and we weren’t.”  
“And when did that change?”  
“It didn’t. She and I haven’t been seeing each other and our wedding was never planned.”  
“And you’re wearing a tux because?”  
“Because I’m Neville’s best man.” Grey eyes widened in recognition.  
“Weaselette is marrying Longbottom?” Harry nodded. “Well I feel like a fool.” Harry just smiled, waved his hands, and Draco felt his magic return quickly.  
“It sounds like you were jealous, Dray.”  
“What have I told you?”  
“About what? Malfoys and jealousy or the nickname?”  
“Both.” He answered simply.  
“Well, as for the jealousy, I’m just calling them as I see them, Draco. As for the name, you didn’t seemed to have a problem with it last night.”  
“Last night we weren’t in an interrogation room with your best friend ready to storm back in any minute.”  
“He’s going take at least another ten minutes to get over it.” Harry said, rising from his chair, moving to the other side of the table, and sitting beside where Draco’s arm was resting on the wooden surface.”He has to release you, I can’t.” Draco raised his hands, showing cuffless wrists. “I meant from the room. The wards won’t let me let you lose because he brought you in.” He said, leaning down to Draco’s face, practically begging to be kissed, while he finished talking. “I wonder what we could do to preoccupy our time.”  
“I don’t know about you, Potter, but I’m perfectly content to sit in this very chair for the remaining time.” He smirked to himself when he saw the frown appearing on his forehead, because the savior would never let him know he had actually hurt him. He quickly and forcefully slid Harry across the table slightly until he was sitting in from of him, legs of each side. “Yes, I think this chair is perfect.” He said before yanking on the strong thighs, pulling the brunet on to his lap, his lips immediately attaching to the Auror’s. That’s the way there were fifteen minutes later to be found by Ron Weasley, still red in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, short, but review anyway? 


End file.
